Haunted
by ElNinoDeOro
Summary: "They both knew that the promise Anderson had just given was an impossible one for him to guarantee that he could keep, but at that moment, it was what Harris needed to hear and that was all that mattered right there and then." Jake A./Jake H.


Jake Anderson awoke to the sound of the galley door closing. Yawning, he unwillingly opened his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face as sleep still threatened to take control over his body.

He looked around, barely making out the sleeping figures of his crewmates in the cabin. He could make out Edgar sleeping with his back towards Jake, Matt was half-way lying out of the bed as always, Norman was lying on his back, his mouth wide open as he breathed and his uncle Nick was lying in the same position as Edgar.

Letting his eyes travel to the bunk of their newest deckhand, he noticed the bed was empty.

Immediately feeling a lot more awake, Jake sat up and quietly made his way out of his bunk, pulled on a pair of black sweats, a t-shirts, socks and a hoodie before putting on his shoes and heading for the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, as well was the rest of the galley and Jake sighed, walking towards the door leading out on deck, pulling on his black Northwestern-jacket before opening the door and stepping out into the cold darkness of the night on the Bering Sea.

Looking around, he noticed the figured standing by the rail of the boat, looking over the ocean. A sigh of relief escaped through Jake's lips as he walked over to the newest deckhand.

When he was only a couple of feet away from the figure, Jake turned around and looked up at the wheelhouse. He could see that Sig was busy filling out some papers and wasn't paying attention to the deck, seeing he thought his deckhands were using the five hour break he'd given them to sleep.

Turning back to the figure, Jake took the final steps up to the deckhand, slowly slid his arms around the waist of the deckhand and rested his head on the deckhand's shoulder.

"Hey." Jake whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the deckhand's neck.

The newest deckhand on the Northwestern, Jake Harris, who had joined the Northwestern after his father, captain of the Cornelia Marie where Jake had been working before, Phil Harris, had died earlier in the year, sighed and rested his hands on top of Jake Anderson's on his lower stomach.

"Hey." Harris replied.

"What are you doing out here? We only have a couple of hours before the next shift starts and you should be sleeping." Jake Anderson said, pressing another soft kiss to Jake Harris' neck.

Harris sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I know. But I just couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

Keeping his eyes shut, Jake Harris leaned his head back, resting it on Jake Anderson's right shoulder. "I don't know." The younger Jake said, but Anderson could tell that he was lying by the tone of his voice.

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong, Jake." The older Jake ordered, tightening his arms around Harris' waist.

"It's nothing." Jake insisted, lifting his head from Anderson's shoulder and looking over the ocean again.

"Hey." Jake Anderson loosened his arms around Harris' waist, grabbed his hips and slowly turned him around so that his back was against the rail and he was looking at Anderson's face. "It's not nothing if it keeps you up when you should be sleeping."

Jake Harris looked away from Jake Anderson's eyes and averted his gaze to their feet, not saying anything.

"Jake…" The older Jake moved one of his hands from Harris' hip to his chin, tilting his head upwards so that he was forced to look into Anderson's eyes. "Talk to me."

"I just…" Harris began, not seeming able to find the right words. "I just can't stop thinking about that time when we were switching back to our regular boats after I'd been here and you'd been on the Cornelia Marie."

He stopped, looking down again and Jake Anderson waited patiently for him to go on, not wanting to push him too far.

"And when you disappeared in the water, I just… I don't know. I was so fucking scared I didn't fucking know what to do." Harris was talking without hesitating now. "And I don't know. I just keep imagining that we wouldn't find you again and I honestly don't know what the hell I would do if that happened."

"Jake…"

"I don't think I'd be able to survive loosing you, Jake. I really don't."

"Jake…"

"I know I hadn't told you about my feelings for you back then, but I never would've gotten through loosing you. I just…"

"Jake!" Harris stopped mid-sentence. "Shut up and kiss me."

The younger Jake couldn't say no to that and stopped talking, leaning in and pressed his lips softly against Jake Anderson's.

It was a soft kiss that only lasted for a couple of minutes, but it was enough to make Harris forget what he had been talking about for a moment.

When Jake Anderson pulled back, he rested his forehead against the other Jake's, closing his eyes.

"I don't know what I would've done without you, Jake." Harris whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You will never have to worry about that. I was fine back then. You guys found me and I was fine. I'm fine now and I promise you that I'm never gonna let anything happen to me. I could never do that to you."

They both knew that the promise Anderson had just given was an impossible one for him to guarantee that he could keep, but at that moment, it was what Harris needed to hear and that was all that mattered right there and then.

They stood in silence for a while, just resting their foreheads together and enjoying each other's embrace.

"I'm glad to have you here, Jake." Jake Anderson smiled, running one of his hands down Harris' cheek. Jake Harris smiled, his brown eyes sparkling in the dark on the Bering Sea.

"I'm glad to be here." Jake Harris smiled, before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Anderson's lips.

This kiss also started out slow and soft, but quickly turned more passionate as Jake Anderson's tongue pushed past Jake Harris' lips and forced itself into his mouth, making them both groan deeply.

As Jake Harris tightened the grip he had on Jake Anderson's hips, they jumped apart in horror as the sound of Sig Hansen's booming voice rang through the air.

"If you two are going to make out like horny teenagers instead of using your break to sleep, please do so somewhere I won't have to watch you guys. Okay?"

The Jakes jumped apart, staring at each other in surprise before they both burst out laughing at being caught by the boat's skipper.

"Come on." Jake Anderson said, taking Harris' hand and pulling him back towards the galley door. "I know a place we can continue this without being disturbed."

Raising an eyebrow, Jake Harris let the older man drag him inside and closing the door behind them. "But the others are sleeping?" He questioned, thinking Anderson must have been referring to his bed.

The older Jake turned around, a smirk on his lips as he spoke. "I never said we were going back to my bed."

At Harris' questioning look, Anderson just smirked again and pulled his boyfriend towards Sig's stateroom.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Jake… After all my time on this boat, you should know that I've figured out where Sig hides the key to his stateroom."

Jake Harris' jaw dropped open at that and Anderson chuckled as he pulled the younger man towards the door.

"You can't be serious." Jake Harris noted as Jake Anderson bent down, taking a hold of the end of the carpeted floor on the left of the door to Sig's statehouse, pulling the carpet up a bit and picking up a small key.

Standing back up, Jake grinned, pressing a kiss to Harris' surprised lips and unlocking the door to the statehouse.

"I'm just living up to my reputation. Like Sig said, I'm a sneaky sucker."

Harris didn't even get the chance to reply as Anderson chuckled and pulled the younger man inside the stateroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
